Love Connoisseurs
by Samwise the Brave
Summary: Harry has his love rekindled after a good ice-cream sundae. slash


A/N: All Rowling's, none mine, only plot! It's slash, so go away if you can't dig it, but if you insist, you can flame me, I like variety. This is just a one-shot thing, no real plot. Just some lovin ;D..  
  
-Love Connoisseurs.-  
  
It was a warm night in Diagon Alley. The hustle and bustle of people enjoying the night life drowned the sound of Harry's light footsteps.  
  
He sighed. He opened yet another button on his shirt. 'Goddamn it's hot.' He thought, and shook his messy head.  
  
He went solo that night, his two best friends away in their own privacy. He sighed and wondered why the hell he was still single. Shrugging the thought off, he made his way to the ice-cream parlor and sat himself at an al- fresco table, underneath a red umbrella. A waitress attended t him. He decided. "I'll have a classic chocolate and vanilla sundae please."  
  
He shrugged as he thought how weird it was for him to order something so plain, very unlike him. While waiting, he was served a cup of black coffee. His finger danced along the cup's rim as he took in his surroundings. He took a sip of it and grimaced. 'So bitter.' He thought. He could see that familiar witch, the one in the green balaclava, making her way to The Leaky Cauldron. He spotted a few others whom he had grown fond of, chatting away without a care in the world. He groaned, feeling a migraine on its way, the result of a hard day's work as an auror, and also the fact that he was still single.  
  
Then his eyes strayed, and fell upon a couple. The young man was good looking, dark and tall. The young woman was beautiful, her auburn hair tumbling over her petite shoulders. They just stood there, gazing into each other's eyes, in the middle of a crowded street, not giving a damn. His eyes were soft and her smile was sweet but able to emit bitter envy. She closed her eyes as her lover lowered his head to capture her lips. And they stood there. No cares, no worries. Just by themselves in bliss.  
  
Harry could not help but stare. He felt worse than he had ever felt the whole day. Jealousy? Loneliness? An aching in his heart as well as lower regions? Or maybe because he suddenly realized that his sundae, his comfort for the day, had not come yet. Maybe it was all of those reasons. 'How hard is it to just scoop bloody ice-cream, squirt fudge and top it with a cherry, sickeningly which was useless but part of the sundae none the less?' Harry grumbled to himself.  
  
All this while, his emotions, mixed, but somewhat clear, was showing. And he had no idea he was being watched. As he was about to call for the waitress, she appeared at his side, and instead of his much needed indulgent, she gave him a note. She saw the look on his face and shrugged her shoulders. He read it.  
  
'Your ice-cream will be on me. I'll be right at the 10th alley, just a few good alleys before Knockturn.  
  
Sincerely, Ice-cream man.'  
  
Harry frowned. What kind of a sick joke was this?! He was in dire need of his ice-cream and instead of ice-cream he gets this anonymous note? Hunger and anger mingled together, he decided to give this 'Ice-cream man' a piece of his mind. He got up from his seat and made his way there.  
  
On his way, he felt a sudden shiver run down his spine despite the fact that it was summer and bloody hot. He finally found it. The alley way was dark and secluded. Harry contemplated at first, but then he really needed to take out his frustration on someone. He walked into the alley, dark and quiet, a contrast to what was going on outside.  
  
Then his eyes met a pair of stormy greys. For a few seconds, he stood there, rooted to the ground, totally lost in those eyes which stared right into his emerald orbs. Suddenly, to his horror and frustration, he felt his pants tightening. 'What the fuck?!' he thought. Those eyes were beautiful and deep, but why would anyone want to explode in their pants over them? He gulped and broke the silence. 'Alright, ice-cream man, just what the fuck do you want?' Harry spoke, not too gently. To his surprise, the man held out an ice-cream cone to Harry's face. "The question is, what do YOU want." He spoke.  
  
Harry was about to speak as the man came out from the shadows. Harry's jaw almost fell to the ground. It was Draco.  
  
"Long time no see, Potter."  
  
Harry took a long time to answer, the blood slowly but surely traveling from his head to his groin. " Malfoy? Wh..What the fuck are you doing here?!" He saw the curve of his lips smirk and he suppressed the urge to smack him. Funny though, he was able to. After their break up a few years ago, they had not contacted each other, not even once.  
  
"I'm here.to give you your ice-cream. No, don't get me wrong. I don't intend on patching up, especially if you're not up to it. But.I just want to feed you.. Yes. Feed you." He whispered as took the ice-cream from Harry's hand and brought it up to Harry's trembling lips. Harry stuck out his tongue. He tasted the cool, smooth and creamy dessert, fresh vanilla, sweet. Classic, which will never be forgotten, no matter how long time is.  
  
Then he tasted the chocolate. It was bitter-sweet, its taste everlasting, lingering, like love. Difficult to forget, difficult to let go. He stopped at the cherry. He looked up at Draco. He smiled and shook his blonde head as he took the cherry and ate it. Yes, how could Harry forget? Draco was always the one who took it from the top. Maraschino cherries, sweet, sometimes to a point it's sickening. You just can't take too much of it right?  
  
Without any warning, Draco smudged Harry's face with the remaining fudge and ice-cream. More fudge trailed down his exposed neck. Before he could retaliate, Draco closed the distance between them. Harry's eyes flew wide open at the sudden contact. But soon he found that he could not resist it, he was engulfed in it.  
  
He closed his eyes, drowning in the kiss. Their tongues danced and explored and tasted. Then it struck Harry, that he had forgotten one of Draco's traits. When he kissed Draco, he tasted ice-cream. Particularly, a vanilla and chocolate sundae. Complete with a cherry on top. He smelled and tasted like vanilla, his love, bittersweet, yet also at times, he was sweet beyond reason, but stopped before it was too much. He felt Draco smile softly as Draco knew exactly what was running through his ex's mind.  
  
Draco's lips traveled from Harry's lips to his exposed Adam's apple, gently sucking, licking and nipping, eliciting moans from Harry. He could feel Harry's erection as he leaned closer to him, Harry's back on the wall. Feeling this, he grinded their hips together causing Harry to moan even louder. Suddenly Harry pushed Draco away. "Why?" he whispered breathlessly. Draco sighed. "Because I love you. And I KNOW, you need this. I.I hear stuff, of course. I.I've never stopped thinking off you..I've always tried my best to find out your well being. People say things that they shouldn't, but they do, and I hear."  
  
Harry felt tears threatening to spill. "Then why? Why did you leave? I needed you!" he whispered hoarsely, choking back a sob. Draco looked at him straight in the eyes. "Because..I think we both now..We've had too much of the same things. Sometimes, too sweet, sickening, needy, clingy? We both were. Like maraschino cherries, then bitter, like chocolate. Vanilla, too much indulgence."  
  
Harry looked up at him confused. Well, yes, he knew it of course. At some point, you just fight too much, cling too much. Was there such a thing as love too much? He didn't know. Maybe, maybe it was love, except that they never did appreciate it. Then, Harry said, "I still love it. I still love you. Perhaps, now that I've, we've tasted worse, our tongues are more mature."  
  
"If you'd have me, I'd feed you more, better tasting, better varied. Because I'm willing to give you all I can give, to suit your tastes." They kissed deeply.  
  
Then Harry whispered in his ear, "Yes, my love connoisseur."  
  
~Fin~  
  
A/N: Hmm..I know it would be more tasty with sex, but I'm trying not to write any smutty things this month. Maybe, if you guys review[hint, hint] and ask for it.yummy.. 


End file.
